Jesteś dla mnie ważny
by Lampira7
Summary: Naruto uczy się, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Opowiadanie napisane ponad 10 lat temu na blogu.


**Tytuł:** Jesteś dla mnie ważny  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak, to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Jesteś dla mnie ważny**

Sasuke Uchiha obserwował swojego kolegę z drużyny, zakładającego bluzę po niedawnym opatrzeniu zranień. Walczył ze swoimi myślami, jednak na zewnątrz dalej utrzymywał maskę zimnego drania. W końcu przerwał niezręczną ciszę.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Zaskoczony tym Uzumaki podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

— Niby co zrobiłem? — spytał, opuszczając głowę.

Właśnie po tym geście czarnowłosy wiedział, że Naruto dokładnie zdaje sobie sprawę, o czym mówił.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli! Nie udawaj większego durnia, niż jesteś!

Był wściekły. Uzumaki mógł przez niego zginąć. Po wyruszeniu dziś rano na misję, Kakashi powiedział im, że nie będzie to trudne zadanie. Jakby na zaprzeczenie tych słów, po kilku kilometrach zaatakowała ich świetnie wyszkolona grupa z Wioski Mgły.

Przewaga liczebna była po stronie wroga, ale sądzili, że dadzą sobie radę. Jak zwykle, Kakashi radził sobie bez żadnego wysiłku, a Naruto ochraniał Sakurę. W tym czasie, Sasuke z gracją walczył z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz. Nie wiedział, jakim sposobem nie zauważył kunai lecącego w jego stronę. Poczuł tylko odepchnięcie. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że leży na nim młotek.

Wciąż pamiętał, jak na niego wrzasnął.

— Debilu, co ty wyprawiasz!? Mogłeś nas zabić!

Jedyną odpowiedzią był zraniony wzrok blondyna. Zanim Sasuke cokolwiek zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć, mniejszy chłopak odbiegł, by dalej ochraniać Sakurę.

Kiedy rozprawili się z wrogiem, zebrali się w grupie by zobaczyć, czy nikomu nic się nie stało.

— Nie jesteście ranni? – zapytał Kakashi.

Przytaknęli. Nikogo nie zainteresowało, że Naruto był jakiś milczący. Kiedy mieli już wyruszać, dziewczyna krzyknęła i złapała go za ramię.

— Sasuke, ty krwawisz — powiedziała z przerażeniem w głosie.

Podążył za jej wzrokiem i zobaczył plamę krwi na koszulce. Patrzył na nią jak zahipnotyzowany, aż w końcu przerwał dziewczynie, która lamentowała nad jego stanem.

— Ale to nie jest moja krew.

— Jeśli nie twoja, to czyja?

Właśnie tego nie wiedział. Przecież by pamiętał, gdyby krew przeciwnika go ochlapała. W tym momencie, przypomniał sobie o Naruto. Spojrzał w jego stronę. Chłopak stał niepewnie. Jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada, a on sam wydawał się być półprzytomny.

Podszedł do niego i złapał go w ostatniej chwili, gdy ten osunął mu się wprost w ręce.

Poczuł krew. Dużą ilość krwi.

Po raz pierwszy, sensei i dziewczyna zauważyli na twarzy Sasuke strach. Potem, wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Zabrali Naruto do szpitala, w którym okazało się, że był poważnie zraniony w bok. O mały włos, a kunai przebiłby narządy wewnętrzne. Lis nie miał wcześniej czasu na leczenie rany, ponieważ Naruto od razu rzucił się wir walki, a po niej miał za mało czakry.

Dlatego teraz, kiedy Naruto odzyskał wystarczającą ilość czakry, by dziewięcioogoniasty go wyleczył, mógł wyjść ze szpitala.

Przez cały czas, gdy był nieprzytomny, czuwał nad nim Sasuke. Sakura była zaniepokojona, nie tyle stanem Naruto, co zachowaniem ukochanego. Siedział przy łóżku rannego przez trzy dni, nigdzie nie odchodząc i nie śpiąc. Nawet nie jadł tego, co mu przyniosła. Gdy Uzumaki zaczął się budzić, Sasuke wyszedł bez słowa.

Jednak w dniu, w którym Naruto miał wyjść, Sasuke znów przyszedł do szpitala, żądając odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

— Więc, czemu to zrobiłeś? — spytał ponownie.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Wściekły Sasuke popchnął go na ścianę koło łóżka, przytrzymując jego nadgarstki nad głową.

— Czemu? — warknął. Strach, który czuł wtedy, gdy ten się osunął i gdy zaniepokojony czuwał przy jego łóżku, teraz uwolnił się pod postacią złości.

Równie wściekły Naruto podniósł wzrok i patrząc na niego wykrzyczał:

— Nie mam pojęcia! Gdy zobaczyłem kunai lecące w twoją stronę, po prostu zareagowałem! A co cię to obchodzi?! Przecież gdybym zginął, byłaby to niewielka strata! Kogo obchodzi chłopak z zapieczętowanym demonem?! Byłoby lepiej, gdybym zginął!

Sasuke obserwował łzy cieknące po jego policzkach. Nie wiedział, że Uzumaki tak się czuje.

— Dla mnie jesteś ważny — mruknął cicho.

Naruto spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczami.

— Kłamiesz.

— Nie, i udowodnię ci to.

Sasuke chwycił delikatnie jego brodę i pocałował go, zamykając oczy. Chciał już od dawna zakosztować smaku tych ust, ale zawsze bał się odtrącenia. Teraz, gdy zrozumiał, że o mały włos nie stracił młotka, postanowił nie czekać i dać oraz wziąć tyle rozkoszy, ile tylko mógł.

Naruto, na początku zaskoczony, nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że pocałunek chłopaka sprawia mu przyjemność, rozchylił usta zapraszając język Sasuke, który chętnie skorzystał z propozycji.

Ich języki walczyły o dominację, trącając się lub po prostu nawzajem liżąc. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie by zaczerpnąć oddechu, Sasuke wsunął nogę pomiędzy jego uda i zaczął pocierać kolanem krocze Uzumakiego. Ten, pod wpływem tego dotyku, zaczął ciężej oddychać. W tym czasie, Uchiha zajął się badaniem smaku delikatnej skóry na ramionach chłopaka. Lizał ją, gdzieniegdzie zostawiając delikatne malinki, jakby chciał w ten sposób zaznaczyć, że Uzumaki należy tylko do niego.

Naruto nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Podniecenie, w którym znajdował się przez chłopaka odbierało mu zmysły.

Złapał pośladki przyjaciela i przyciągnął go tak, że teraz ocierał się o jego krocze. Sasuke także powoli tracił kontrolę. Odsunął Naruto, który jęknął zawiedziony, jednak zauważając, że drugi chłopaka pozbywa się odzienia, także szybko zdjął swoje.

Gdy oboje byli całkowicie nadzy, z powrotem przysunęli się do siebie. Uchiha złapał niższego chłopaka za pośladki, podnosząc go do góry. Ten od razu zrozumiał o co mu chodziło i oplótł jego biodra nogami.

Znów zaczęli się gwałtownie całować. Po chwili, Sasuke wsunął pierwszy palec w Naruto. Ten zamarł na chwilę, ale powoli zaczął sam nabijać się na niego.

Na początku, nie było to dla niego zbyt przyjemne, ale później przez sprawne ruchy palca Sasuke, ogarnęła go rozkosz.

Do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi, a za nim trzeci. Sasuke rozciągał go dokładnie, nie chciał sprawić mu bólu.

Kiedy uznał, że jest wystarczająco przygotowany, opadł z nim na łóżko szpitalne.

Gdy upadli na materac, usłyszał syk bólu. W jego głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

 _Jego bok._

Przeturlał się tak, że teraz to Uzumaki znajdował się na górze. Chyba dopiero teraz Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, do czego to doprowadzi. Widząc jego wahanie, zapytał go:

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak, ale ja nigdy tego nie robiłem.

Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że Naruto nie boi się samego aktu, tylko tego, że go nie zadowoli. Uśmiechnął się do niego, jednocześnie zadowolony, że będzie jego pierwszym.

— Nie przejmuj się. Może na początku trochę zaboleć, ale to minie. Rozluźnij się.

Wydał mu polecenia, trzymając jego biodra i kierując nim delikatnie tak, że jego wejście znajdowało się wprost przed jego męskością.

Opuścił delikatnie chłopaka tak, że jednym ruchem znajdował się w nim całkowicie.

Naruto pisnął z bólu. Uchihę wiele kosztowało, by nie zacząć się gwałtownie poruszać. Blondyn był taki ciasny. Czuł się jak w niebie. Gdy myślał, że już nie wytrzyma, chłopak na nim zaczął się delikatnie poruszać.

Sasuke jęknął. W życiu nie wyobrażał sobie, że sny, które miał co noc od dwóch lat się sprawdzą… a tu nagle Naruto go ujeżdżał.

Jemu także musiało być przyjemnie. Miał zmrużone oczy i odchyloną do tyłu głowę.

Gdy Uchiha uznał, że ma dość takich lekkich ruchów złapał chłopaka za pośladki i zwiększył tempo.

Oddychali coraz ciężej, aż obaj otrzymali swoją nagrodę w postaci orgazmu.

Naruto opadł na przyjaciela, a teraz kochanka, pozytywnie zmęczony. Sasuke przytulił go uważając na ranę, a gdy ich oddechy się wyrównały, Naruto zszedł z niego i położył się obok.

Sasuke widział niepewność w jego niebieskich oczach.

— Dalej jesteś dla mnie ważny i kocham cię.

Uspokojony już chłopak odpowiedział:

— Czuję to samo.

Zasnęli obok siebie w łóżku szpitalnym, a gdy następnego dnia Kakashi i Sakura przyszli odwiedzić Naruto, mieli śliczny widok na dwóch wtulonych w siebie chłopaków.


End file.
